Spoils of War
by foxfire222
Summary: Sara shares her stolen joints with Snart and Rory when she hears them bitching about not managing to grab anything else from the house, if on nothing else but principle. THEY GET HIGH! Rated for use of Cannabis. Part 1 of Baked Series


Sara shares her stolen joints with Snart and Rory when she hears them bitching about not managing to grab anything else from the house, if on nothing else but principle. THEY GET HIGH!

Sara had just gotten out of her room when she heard the voice. It belonged to Mick and was coming from the cargo hold down the hallway, "It's bullshit Len!"

"I know Mick. But it's better then being dead." Len's voice replied, sounding only slightly irritated

Sara followed the voices as the conversation continued, "We could have had everything in that damn place. Instead..." Mick paused just as Sara stopped on the side of the open doors

"It happens, we both know it. The only reason we're sticking around is because the rules were broken. We lost a man at the hands of Savage. And we almost lost you too. That's something I can't afford."

"Nice to know you care so much." the sneer was audible

Sara decided this should be her cue. She rolled around the corner. One hand placed on the doorway and her hip cocked out just so as she smirked and said, "Licking your wounds guys?"

Mick was standing near the opposite wall while Len sat comfortably on a pile of boxes. Mick just growled while Len tilted his head, "Perhaps. What's it to you?"

Sara shrugged, "I'm not as uptight as the rest of these squares." That got her a snort from Mick and a smirk from Len. She took a step inside, her hand going to the hatch controls without looking. The doors closed and her grin widened, "What would you boys say to sharing in my spoils?"

Mick took a few steps forward and Len sat up straight, "You managed to boost something?" Len asked with a hungry sparkle in his eyes

Sara chuckled and reached into the back pocket of the jeans she was wearing. She took out the three joints she had managed to snatch and held them like a hand of cards, "So, you boys cool enough?" she raised a brow

"I really like you." Mick said with a wide grin as he took one of the offered treats

Sara turned to Len and waggled the rolled paper in his face, "What about it Len? Gonna give in to the peer pressure?"

Len just smirked and took the offering without a word. Sara was just about to ask if they had a light when Mick took one out. It was a gold Zippo that looked old and worn. Mick lit his joint like a pro and took a deep puff. He blew out as he handed the lighter to Sara, "Oh yeah." he looked at the joint with appreciation, "Whoever bought this got the good stuff."

"You can thank Mini-Stein for that." Sara said before lighting her own roller

-BREAK-

"It's just so..." Mick's hands waved around in the air, making some smoke billow in a strangely hypnotic way, "...ya know? He just looks so pretty when he's covered in fire like that."

"Oh I know buddy." Len said while patting Mick on the shoulder

They were now all seated in the middle of the floor. In the middle of their little group was a small pile of ash and a few roaches. Sara chuckled, "You guys really are friends."

"Best friends." Mick said without pause, "He's the only one who gets it."

"I don't get all of it." Len said as he stretched backward onto his elbows, letting his legs spread out, "But I understand the drive behind it. I admire it sometimes."

"I know." Mick's eyes focused slightly on Sara, "And I gotta say, speaking of things we like, I'm impressed with you too birdie."

"I might be fond of you too fire bug." Sara chuckled, "But I'll tell you now that you don't wanna mess with this fire."

"That'll just encourage him." Len said with an amused smile, "But I promise he's more of a piner then the aggressor."

"Really?" Sara's eyes widened in shock

"Stop fucking around!" Mick snapped, a soft blush coming to his cheeks as he punched Len in the leg

"Do you need me to bring up that woman from Boston a few years ago? What was her name again?" Len now looked like an evil imp, truly smug and amused

Mick actually lunged this time and manage to drape himself over Len's legs, "Don't even man. You know what she did to me."

Len sighed and patted Mick's back, "Yeah, my bad. Just chill out." Len giggled like a teenager at his own pun and Sara didn't even try to stop form joining in

Suddenly the door to the hanger opened and the smoke instantly started to clear as the voice of Ray Palmer entered the room, "What is going on in here?!"

No one moved any more then they needed to in order to face the stunned looking Ray. In unison they all responded, "Get lost square."


End file.
